En su lugar
by Shinku9000
Summary: Honda esta a punto de revelar lo que siente por su principe, sera a caso que el no la quiere? quizas debio haberlo hecho antes... aun asi almacena una ligera esperanza antes de su boda...


**Disclaimer. Este es un song fic, espero que les guste, la canción es de yuridia se llama**_** en su lugar**_**, los personajes son propiedad de natsuki takaya… espero que la disfruten.**

**EN SU LUGAR**

-¿Yuki, podemos salir un rato a caminar?- Preguntando de manera inocente.

- Si claro Honda-san.- Caminaron por un buen rato, hasta llegar al lugar secreto de souma, su campo de hortalizas.

- Bueno veras, yo quería decirte algo muy importante.- Frotando sus manos de manera nerviosa.

- De veras, yo también, pero dime de que se trata.

- No, tu primero por favor, lo mío no es tan importante.- Creyendo que podía ser eso...

- honda-san, tu eres mi mejor amiga.- Mirándola con ternura a la luz de la luna.- Tienes que ser la primera en enterarte.

- ¿De que se trata yuki-kun?- Estaba segura que hoy era la noche, en que le diría lo que sentía a su príncipe.

- Pues llevamos bastantes años de conocernos, y se que esto es algo importante, bueno al menos para mi, yo... quería decirte que...

- ¡Acepto!- Sin pensarlo dos veces.

- ¿De verdad honda-san?, sabia que podía contar contigo, yo se que serás una gran dama de compañía.

- ¿Um?- Con dos signos de interrogación en su cara.

- Si claro, me voy a casar en una semana, y quería que fueras la primera en enterarte, además yo quería que fueras dama de compañía para mi novia.

_**Todo llega su fin**_

_**No puedo dejarte ir**_

_**Maldita soledad**_

_**Quererte es lo que amo más**_

- Es... genial.- Impidiendo que las lagrimas resbalaran por su rostro.- ¿Y la conozco?

- Si claro, como no vas a conocerla, te acuerdas de la chica que iba conmigo a mi clase de arte, y que venia muy seguido a la casa.

- Claro, megumi-san.- Era esa chica... Es cierto era hermosa, pero no se lo merecía.

- Bueno, ya te dije lo que tenia que decir, y tu ¿Qué era eso tan importante de lo que tenias que hablar?

- Eto... Pues que no puedo ser dama de compañía, porque en esos días, voy a salir de viaje.

- Ya veo, pues no me gusta que mi mejor amiga no vaya, pero si no hay remedio, creo que tendré que buscar a alguien mas...- Su mirada se entristeció al ver su cara

_**Robaste mi corazón**_

_**Y estoy mal, no te puedo dejar de pensar...**_

-Pero no te preocupes, ya habrá otras oportunidades.

- Por cierto, se que Kyo esta enamorado de ti, y te lo ha dicho, se que es difícil, pero me gustaría verte feliz, espero que kyo pueda ser el hombre correcto para ti...

- Pues si, supongo que si, lo siento yuki-san, me tengo que ir a bañar.- Alejándose de aquel lugar sin voltear a verlo, era cierto kyo se lo había dicho, ella no le dijo nada porque tenia que decirle a yuki lo que sentía, ahora todo estaba perdido, no tenia caso seguir fingiendo...

Las gotas de agua resbalaban por su cuerpo, y su alma se sentía tan frustrada, como no se había dado cuenta...Ellos eran tan cercanos, pero ella no lo merece, todo paso tan rápido, perdiendo el tiempo sin decirle mis sentimientos... Tan solo yuki quiero decirte que...Te amo.

**FURUBA--FURUBA--FURUBA--FURUBA **

Solo cinco días, faltaban para la ceremonia y todo era un desastre, megumi se paseaba por el lugar, tan sonriente, Tooru solo veía pasar a las demás personas y sonreía de forma convincente, por fin todos creían que ella era feliz a lado de kyo, solo que nadie sabia...

- Honda-san, discúlpame por tropezar contigo, es que estoy un poco preocupado porque shigure dijo que tal vez akito iba a venir.- Su cara denotaba terror, era evidente que aun no lo superaba.

- No te preocupes, se que todo saldrá bien, akito no haría ese tipo de cosas, el la adora, se podría decir que es la pareja perfecta para ti.

- ¿Tu crees eso?, bueno tal vez tienes razón, hace mucho que no veía akito reir así, serán buenas amigas.- Dando un profundo respiro.

- Si, desde ahora tu vida será perfecta... y seras muy feliz.- Mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas.

- Bueno eso espero, tengo que seguir con los preparativos, para que gracias a ti todo salga bien.

_**Me da miedo tu prisa y tu voz**_

_**Cuando dices adiós y me cuesta aceptar**_

- Si claro, gracias a mí.- De nuevo la culpa y el dolor gritaban fuertemente en su pecho, pero el orgullo, y la desesperación se apoderaron de su mente, y avanzo unos cuantos pasos para alejarse de él...

- Tooru, que haces, casi me tiras, parece que andas por las nubes.- Shigure la veía pero aun así no encontraba forma de describir su expresión.

- Gomen shigure-kun, es que estoy nerviosa porque pasado mañana tendré que irme con las chicas.

- Ah, por cierto akito manda felicitarte por ser la novia de kyo, dicen que son tal para cual.- Como siempre shigure no entendía el sarcasmo.

- Um, lo supuse.- Era evidente la odiaba, y nada le hacia mas feliz que verla sufrir.

- Claro, desde la mañana te iba a decir, hatori hablo, y va a venir a verte.

- Hatori-san, por supuesto.- El, era el único en quien podía confiar.

-Parece que no tardara, porque no sales a recibirlo.- Mirandola con cariño.

- Si eso mismo estaba pensando.- Caminando de forma segura, pero algo dentro quería morir, irse de aquel lugar para no volver jamas.

No tardo mucho en llegar, justo como dijo el otro, parecía sombrio como siempre, pero la calidez que tooru sentía al verlo lo compensaba todo.

- Hola hatori, ha pasado algún tiempo desde la ultima vez que te vi.

- Si, creo que la última vez, bueno fue algo especial, pero no es lo importante ahora, podemos caminar un rato.

- Esta bien.- Alejándose de la residencia de inu-souma.

Paso un buen rato para que alguno de los dos dijera algo, solo que honda no se atrevía.

- Y bien, le dijiste.- Hatori se detuvo en seco.

- Pues la verdad... no pude, se que suena cobarde, pero no puedo arruinarle su felicidad justo ahora, me conforma con que sea feliz, es solo que no puedo soportar el verlo así, y tampoco me puedo sentir bien, aunque todo se vea prometedor mi futuro solo se visualizaba a lado de Yuki

_**Porque quiero tenerte para mí**_

_**Has dejado un espacio dentro de mí**_

- Sabes que cuentas conmigo, y a pesar de que no puedas estar con él, espero que llegues a ser feliz.

- Yo... quisiera pedirte un favor, se que tal vez, te suene raro, pero desde que yuki me lo dijo, cada vez que se me acerca mil agujas cruzan mi cuerpo y el fuego me quema por dentro, es por eso que debo pedírtelo, déjame estar contigo solo hasta que pase la boda, o hasta que encuentre un lugar lejos de aquí, pero no quiero preocuparlos, mucho menos a kyo-san, onegai hatori-san.

- Pues no lo se, quisiera mejor que olvidaras todo, pero tu no quieres eso.

- Es verdad quiero recordarlo, recordar su rostro todo de el, solo que... no podría vivir cerca de yuki, sin querer decirle lo que siento.

- No podría negarte nada, y cuentas conmigo para lo que se te ofrezca, y si quieres irte a vivir conmigo por un tiempo lo respeto.

-Gracias hatori-san, pero no quiero que se den cuenta, así que un favor mas y no te molestare, puedes seguir este plan.

**FURUBA--FURUBA--FURUBA--FURUBA **

- Vamos momiji, deja de jugar y mejor apurate.

- Pero yuki, no pienso hacer nada, yo quería que tu te quedaras con mi adorada tooru.

- Ay momiji que cosas dices.- Sonriendo con una gota de desesperación ya que su novia estaba justo detrás de él.

- Perdona por no ser lo que esperabas para yuki.- Con un sonrisa tierna iluminando sus labios, solo que sus puños se dirigían a la cabeza del usa-chan.

- Jajaja eso te pasa momiji.- Yuki reia por lo bajo, empezó a reir mas desde la vez de las aguas termales con tooru, pero la risa ahora no se la provocaba ella, sino que alguien mas.

_**Y yo no, no puedo estar si tú te vas**_

_**Quiero que estés junto a mí**_

_**Yo quiero estar en su lugar**_

- Pero bueno, megumi me cae muy bien.- Saca la lengua y se echa a correr solo para tropezar con una chica igual de despistada que él.

- Auch.- Los dos cayeron al piso, y tooru fue levantada por una gentil mano.

- Te encuentras bien.- Megumi se ofrecia a ayudarla, en realidad era una gran persona, no podía siquiera odiarla, no podía arruinarla, se sentía tan vil, tan humillada, que lo único que la saco de su trance fue la voz de su príncipe.

- No puedo creer que hayas tirado a honda-san después de insultar a megumi-chan.- Muy pocas veces yuki hablaba con esa familiaridad, a ella nunca le hablo así, en cambio...

- No te preocupes yuki, soy una chica fuerte.- Agarrando uno de sus músculos del brazo izquierdo.- Y tooru también lo es.- Abrazandola de manera tierna, pero con recelo pues sabía que ella era una gran rival, por eso desde el principio se hizo su amiga, para mantenerla a distancia de su novio, solo hasta que pasaran las cosas.

- Si soy fuerte, ahhh se me olvidaba tengo que preparar mis cosas.- Tomando su cabeza con sus manos.

- ¿Tus cosas honda-san?- Con un signo de interrogación y un quedo muy disimulado de tristeza en su mirada.

- Si, fijate que hatori me va a llevar con mis amigas, ya que me avisaron que quería pasar a un lugar antes de irse y le pedi ese favor, me esta esperando afuera, además tengo que avisarle a kyo.

- Ah vaya te vas tan rápido, yo quería que al menos pudieras despedirte.

- Bueno souma no es que vaya a escapar.- Riendo por lo bajo.

- Bueno esta bien.- Era la primera vez desde ese día que no le decía souma, andaba algo rara, pero el no podía hacer nada, al principio lo dudo, creyo que ella era, y aun no lo sabe, solo que debe ser feliz con la persona que ama aunque no fuera el, _tome esta decisión para ella fuera feliz y ahora no puedo retractarme, además se que a lado de megumi sere un poco feliz..._

**FURUBA--FURUBA--FURUBA--FURUBA **

Era cierto que iba por sus cosas, lo que no era cierto era que se iba a despedir de kyo, seria muy doloroso para ambos, se sentía como toda una cobarde pero no era su intención, las cosas que importaban se habían esfumado, y solo el dolor premanecia, debía irse aunque sea solo para tratar de sanar sus heridas.

Salio rápido de la casa que había sido su hogar por años, y le había proporcionado sin fin de emociones, y tal como llego se fue. Hatori la ayudo a subir sus cosas rapidamente, sin pensarlo mas se subió y abandono... mas bien escapo de lo que hubiera sido un dulce tormento.

_**Tienes que entender**_

_**Que no fue mi intención**_

_**Es algo en mi interior**_

_**No debo negármelo**_

- Vamos tooru.- Miraba por el retrovisor las lagrimas amargas y saladas de la chica resbalando por su rostro.- No te pongas así.

- No lo entiendes hatori lo he perdido todo, he dejado atrás mi vida, todo lo que necesite estaba a su lado, podría intentar olvidarlo, solo eso seria bueno, aunque son huellas que dejan en el alma, y me consumen por dentro, no era para mi, fue tan solo una ilusión, crei que éramos el uno para el otro, y al final como siempre me equivoque... mi dolor y mi pena se encierran en una esfera de tristeza cubierta de amargura, disimularlo es bueno, pero no puedo callarlo.

- No quiero verte así, sabes que tienes a alguien en quien confiar, cuenta conmigo, para mi eres alguien importante, y ahora el verte así me duele a mi también, quiero que cures esa herida, y vas a ver que volveras a ser la misma de siempre, y tal vez dejaras de sufrir.

- Por ahora solo quiero abandonar todos mis pensamientos, dedicarme a organizar mi nueva vida y tal vez, solo tal vez intentar ser feliz.

- Tooru... Solo espero que no te equivoques.- Decía por lo bajo, mientras la ayudaba a bajar de la camioneta, y subía sus cosas a su temporal recamara.

**FURUBA--FURUBA--FURUBA--FURUBA **

_Se supone que esto debe ser feliz, que debe ser el primer gran momento de mi vida, todo se ve perfecto, solo que me siento tan vacio, y ahora que te has ido, yo esperaba que mi boda significara algo para ti, que por fin te hayas dado cuenta, pero soy tan cobarde, se que amas a kyo, lo supe desde el primer momento que los vi juntos, lo ayudaste y no puedo reprimirme, se que en realidad, siento algo por megumi, pero no creo que sea amor..._

- ¿En que piensas yuki?- Shigure se acerco a él, ya que llevaba un buen rato observando a su escurridizo amigo, mientras acomodaba sus cosas una y otra vez.- Veo que estas distraído, o en verdad no te gusta como acomodas las cosas.

- Jajaja, que gracioso, pero no, es que estaba pensando que vamos a hacer megumi y yo, después de que nos casemos en realidad no me lo he planteado mucho, y ella solo me ha dicho que quiere vivir conmigo.

- Bueno, no es por correrte de esta casa, pero akito me dijo que te dejaría un espacio en la casa principal para que tú y ella vivan juntos y cerca, tú sabes de la familia.

- No es algo que entre en mis planes, pero a megumi-san de seguro le encantara.

- Bueno al menos espero que no te alejes, a tooru seguro que le afectara.- Los dos rieron tan solo por recordarla, solo que el teléfono interrumpió el momento.

- Yo contesto, seguro que es algún técnico para algo relacionado con la boda.- No tardo en contestar su voz se escuchaba entrecortada.

- Hola

- Tooru, pensé que ibas en rumbo con tus amigas.- Al príncipe se le escapo decirle tooru, siempre le había dicho honda, pero recientemente pensaba en ella, y no podía evitar hablarle con tal familiaridad, además de la emoción que sintió al escuchar su voz... Era patético solo habían pasado unas horas y ya la extrañaba.

-Ah, souma-san, lo siento, pero puedes pasarme a kyo, tengo que hablar con él, por favor.- Su voz parecía quebrarse, pero trataba de sonar lo mas natural posible.

- ¿Te pasa algo?- Cada vez sentía que ella, se alejaba de el como una gota de agua resbalando por su mejilla derecha.

- No de verdad, pero necesito que me pases a kyo es importante.

- Esta bien.- Nunca pensó que esas serian las ultimas palabras que le dijera al amor de su vida, de haber sabido hubieran sido aunque sea dos diferentes. Dejo el teléfono reposando y llamo a su rival.

- Neko-baka te habla honda-san, tan solo no la hagas llorar.

- Crees que soy como tu.- Rabiando contra su eterno amigo-enemigo.

- ¿Hola tooru?

- Kyo-chan, perdóname por irme sin avisarte.

- No te preocupes.

- tan solo quería hablar contigo, es algo importante, aun no me he ido, pero quiero que esto quede entre los dos.- Yuki aun estaba presente, esperando poder hablar con ella.

- Entiendo.- Cambiando su expresión a una mas seria.- Espera un segundo.- Poniendo la bocina en su mano.- Ratoncito, no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer que espiar las conversaciones ajenas.

- Jajá, yo espiando tus aburridas conversaciones ya quisieras, solo estaba esperando que dejaras de hablar para poder ocupar el teléfono.

- Sabes no voy a tardar, pero puedes retirarte.

- Te odio.- Alejando al chico del lugar.

- Ya tooru, ahora por favor dime de que se trata.

- Necesito verte, solo antes de que... bueno necesito verte sin que nadie se entere.

- Muy bien, sabes que yo hago lo que tú me pidas.

- Te espero en la casa de Hatori, tan solo por ahora no preguntes, quiero decírtelo todo en persona.

- Muy bien, tooru.- Sin cambiar su expresión a una más triste.

- Te espero, mañana a las 12, por favor no vayas a faltar te necesito.- Colgando el teléfono, con un gran nudo en la garganta, y lagrimas brotando como si de una fuente se tratara.

- Porque haces esto tooru-san, te lastimas y lastimaras a kyo.

- Pero es la única forma de que no me vea como una cobarde frente a un gran amigo como él.

- Presiento que lo que haces, no va a funcionar.

- Me siento muy mal, no lo estas viendo, quisiera derrumbarme en este momento...- Sin dar la cara, esperando que fuera el dia de mañana.

_**Es un desastre no ves**_

_**Te lo dije una vez**_

_**Que podría morir.**_

**FURUBA--FURUBA--FURUBA--FURUBA **

_Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que te conocí, que no puedo dejar de pensar, porque la vida ha sido tan injusta para ambos, yo lo sabía nada bueno iba a pasar si me iba a vivir a esa casa, me Salí de la mía pensando encontrarme, mas sin embargo te encontré… y aun así no me arrepiento… ser el neko de la historia me ha ayudado bastante a conocerte…_

- Kyo-kun, llegaste temprano.- Sonriéndole de manera divertida.- Pero creo que te falto abrocharte la camisa.

- um.- Viendo como siempre lo despistado que era.- ven deja te lo arreglo.

- gracias tooru.- Con una sonrisa amable, pero con las mejillas encendidas.

- Bien podemos caminar un rato, no es fácil para mí de esta forma.

- Claro.

Por un rato solo caminaron, no pronunciaron palabra alguna, por un momento tooru sintió el valor necesario, y por fin pudo confesarlo todo… todo a su mejor amigo.

- Veras yo se que tú me quieres mucho, y yo también, pero estoy enamorada de yuki.- Sin voltear a verlo ya que la vergüenza invadía su ser.

- Lo se tooru.- Alzando suavemente su cara.- Tan solo quería que supieras lo que sentía, trate de olvidarte, pero no puedo, ahora quiero que seas feliz.

- Gracias kyo-kun, pero ya no queda más para mi aquí, utilice a mis amigas como excusa para salirme de la casa souma.- Comenzando a sentir un nudo en la garganta, pero un poco de liberación en el alma.

- ¿Qué significa tooru?- Temiendo su respuesta.

- No puedo vivir en la misma casa, sin saber que me duele, sin soportar verlo, lo sabes verdad, más que nunca deseo que esa persona sea feliz…-

- No tienes que irte, por favor.- Agachando su cabeza, con un fuerte dolor en el pecho.- Si te vas, y no te vuelvo a ver…

- Lo sabes verdad, sabes que no seré feliz si me quedo, además creo que ya es tiempo de que forje mi propio destinos, siempre estoy dependiendo de las demás personas, y yo no quiero que tu sufras, quiero que seas feliz.- Volteándolo a ver con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Tooru… por favor no me olvides, y trata de encontrar tu felicidad.- Abrazándola y comenzando a llorar de manera silenciosa.- Vete antes de que me arrepiente y no te deje ir de mi lado.

- Lo se kyo-kun y te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, te agradezco que me dejaras conocerte, te agradezco porque a pesar de todo… Fuiste una de las cosas más importantes para mí.- Soltándose de su abrazo y caminando lejos de él, para después apresurar su paso sin voltear a verlo alejándose de su amigo… de su gran amigo…

- Tooru Honda… adiós.- Viendo como se iba desde lejos, era seguro jamás la olvidaría, pero sabría que algún día tendría que tratar de ser feliz… tal como quiere ella…

_**Siento pena por mi corazón, si me dices adiós**_

_**Y me cuesta aceptar**_

**FURUBA--FURUBA--FURUBA--FURUBA **

- Apresúrate momiji, vamos a llegar tarde.- Decía hatori mientras acomodaba su corbata.

- Ah pero no quiero ir jeje.- Mientras se ponía el saco.

- ¿Por qué?- Viéndolo con expresión fastidiada.

- Porque yo quería que terminara con mi adorada tooru.

- En serio, tooru eh.- Pensando en ella, _vaya justo hoy va a dejar mi casa, fue tan rápido que consiguió una residencia, con alguien más, pero sé que no soportaría, todo este tiempo se la ha pasado llorando no soporto verla así_.

- ¿Hatori?- Viéndolo directamente, ya que se quedo pasmado por unos segundos.- Por cierto porque hoy te viniste a cambiar a mi casa, que ya no piensas vivir en la tuya.

-Ah.- con una gota resbalando por su cabeza.- No es eso, es solo que tenía que apresurarte ya que no tienes a nadie con quien ir, ya que tu padre no vendrá a la boda por negocios.

- Um yo lo sabía, jajá, por cierto ¿ya viste la hora que es?- Riendo por lo bajo.

- Mooo.- Viendo que era completamente tarde.

- Bueno ya vámonos.- Completamente listo.

- Ve al carro, te alcanzo en unos momentos, tengo que pasar por algo a la casa.

- Claro.- Salió con una liebre, tal como lo caracteriza.

Entro rápidamente a su residencia, no podía ir sin saber cómo estaba ella.

- Ah hatori-san pensé que ya te habías marchado.- Sin voltearlo a ver mientras acomodaba sus maletas.

- Solo quería despedirme de ti, porque seguramente ya no te volveré a ver, quisiera que no te fueras, pero es tu destino, recuerda que un día se acabara tu invierno…

- Gracias hatori-san.- Viéndolo con una dulce sonrisa que era opacada con lagrimas.- Bueno vete, quiero que te asegures de que souma-kun sea feliz con megumi, deséale suerte de mi parte, mañana cuando todo haya pasado, dile que me fui con mi abuelo pero que no sabes donde vivo, no quiero causarle problemas a megumi.

- Lo hare tooru solo porque tú me lo pides, porque eres especial, puedes irte solo prometiéndome que no perderás esa chispa que te caracteriza.

_**Porque quiero tenerte para mí**_

_**Has dejado un espacio dentro de mí**_

_**Y yo no, no puedo estar si tú te vas**_

- Es una promesa.- Dijo cuando ya hatori había salido de la puerta principal…

- Ah ya me tengo que ir, pero quiero pasar primero a despedirme de ti yuki-kun…

**FURUBA--FURUBA--FURUBA--FURUBA **

**- **Yuki, apresúrate, todavía tenemos que pasar a ver lo de la cena.- Decía shigure, mientras se subía al coche.

- Ya voy, ya voy.- Realmente no se sentía nervioso por ir a la boda, más bien preocupado, por que la persona que mas amaba no iba a estar ahí para verlo, para hacer que cambiara de opinión, todas las personas consentían su relación incluso la fría de akito…

- Todo el día te la pasaste divagando.- Golpeándolo dulcemente en la cabeza.

- No me toques.- Quitando su mano de encima.

- Ah porque eres así, mi hermano menor se casa, y lo único que recibo son rechazos.- Como siempre exagerando, áyame este día se veía esplendoroso.

- Yo te puedo consolar aya-chan.- Cogiendo su mano, como siempre con sus actuaciones.

- Oh mi amado shigure.

- Eh podían dejar sus tonterías y avanzar, llegaremos tarde, y si pasa eso seguro que megumi se enfadara.- Helando con sus comentarios ya que megumi era una chica difícil, después de eso los tres rieron.

**FURUBA--FURUBA--FURUBA--FURUBA **

Justo enfrente de la iglesia estaba la gran mayoría de los integrantes de la familia souma, y algunos cuantos conocidos de megumi, todos disfrutaban la escena, era un día genial, no había nubes y todo estaba saliendo a la perfección… Yuki ya estaba ahí, esperando en la entrada a que llegara la novia… Todos se veían tan felices… incluso akito sonreía de forma triunfal… En ese momento llego una lujosa limusina, donde bajo radiante la novia tan feliz y sonriente, se acerco a yuki y en ese momento lo tomo del brazo, después de eso entraron a la iglesia seguidos de los invitados…

Tooru vio desde lejos como su amado entraba a la iglesia para casarse… no precisamente con ella.

Ella se asomo y veía desde la entrada sin que nadie pudiera verla, como ya estaban todos presentes y la ceremonia estaba llevándose a cabo…

_Mirarte desde este rincón vacio, es la mayor tristeza que he tenido, tú eres lo que más quiero, _

_Aunque no pienses lo mismo._

_Yo sé que mis pensamientos no son suficiente para alcanzarte, me gustas Souma-san, me gustas yuki, todo lo que sea de ti me gusta… Tan solo quiero que seas feliz… _

_**Quiero que estés junto a mí**_

_**Yo quiero estar en su lugar**_

Tooru se alejo de lo que fue su vida, de lo que la llevo al sentimiento mas doloroso y hermoso que haya experimentado, se alejo de grandes momentos de ser reconocida al final por alguien, de ser querida, pero ya no más, no podía depender de ello toda la vida… Era seguro lo olvidaría y tal vez solo tal vez intentaría ser feliz.

Después de varios minutos que se fue tooru, la ceremonia estaba por llegar a su fin…

- Sabrán que este es el momento más importante de sus vidas, tendrán que amarse, y tendrán que ser felices a partir de ahora, si están aquí es porque saben que la persona que está a lado de ustedes es la que aman.- Los dos escuchaban con atención las palabras del sacerdote.

- Ahora responda esta pregunta joven souma yuki ¿Acepta a esta mujer por esposa hasta que la muerte los separe?- El sacerdote pregunto con voz fuerte. Yuki titubeo, era en serio nadie lo detendría, todo acabaría así, no podía ser cierto, no podía arruinarle la vida así a megumi, sabiendo que el ama a otra, era un idiota, las palabras del hombre que estaba en frente suyo eran ciertas, era lo único que tenía que escuchar para darse cuenta de que no iba a casarse con megumi isuzuma…

- No puedo casarme, lo siento mucho megumi.- Viéndola directamente a los ojos y corriendo hacia la salida a toda prisa.

Tengo que verte tooru, por fin lo comprendí no puedo pasar la vida sin ti, te amo y no puedo aceptar perderte… se que suena egoísta pero si no te digo lo que siento mi corazón estallara en mil pedazos… te amo tooru honda…

A la entrada lo estaba esperando hatori, que lo detuvo en seco, y por supuesto toda la gente murmuraba y lo veía de forma muy pesimista…

- Se que no te casaras, y que vas en busca de tooru… pero ella ya se ha ido de la ciudad.- Tratándolo de decir en forma rápida.- Ella solo quería que tú fueras feliz así que se marcho hoy, no es cierto que iba a regresar, se marcho para no volver a verte.

_**Porque quiero tenerte para mí**_

_**Has dejado un espacio dentro de mí**_

_**Y yo no, no puedo estar si tú te vas**_

- No es cierto hatori, estas mintiendo.- Pasmado por la declaración del dragón.

- No te lo estoy diciendo porque me importes tu, sino porque quiero que tooru sea feliz, así que ve a alcanzarla aun debe estar en el aeropuerto, no dejes que se vaya, si en realidad la amas no la dejes ir… ella me pidió que no te dijera nada… pero nunca me ha gustado seguir las reglas.- Sonriéndole felizmente, pero algo preocupado por la reacción que desencadenaría con todo esto…

- Gracias hatori, no sé como agradecértelo…

- No digas nada más y encuéntrala.

- Si.- Saliendo rápidamente y abordando el primer coche que vio, y dirigiéndose directamente para el aeropuerto…

**FURUBA--FURUBA--FURUBA--FURUBA **

Todos los momentos que pasaron juntos, todos los retos, tristezas y alegrías se están esfumando tan rápido que no se puede ver, tan doloroso que no se puede sentir, tal vez desde un principio fue un error… un sentimiento de soledad que la fue consumiendo, un poco mas y hubiera colapsado.

- Su boleto señorita.- Mientras pasaba por la línea de revisión, oyó la voz de su amado a lo lejos, era un recuerdo… aun recordaba su melodiosa voz… cada vez se escuchaba más clara, el diciendo su nombre, pero… se escuchaba tan clara que…

- ¡¡Tooru!!- Volteando a ver, era yuki que corría directo hacia ella, no sin tropezar antes con algunos transeúntes, era un sueño.- No te vayas tooru.

- Señorita va a abordar el avión, o puede dejar pasar a los demás…

- Perdone pero regreso en un momento.- Abandonando la fila, yendo hacia donde se encontraba souma.

- Por favor, tooru, yo sé que es inútil ahora, pero no te vayas.- Viéndola con esa mirada tan cálida.

- No te casaste.- Viendo que aun llevaba el traje, asombrada, seguro que había sido una broma…

- No lo hice.

- ¿Por qué? Si megumi te ama, si todos esta felices con eso…- Tratando de contener sus lagrimas…

- Porque me di cuenta, que en realidad te amo, que no me interesa si esta boda era lo mejor para los demás, tan solo quería quererte, no supe darme cuenta antes.- Tomándola de la mano.

- Suéltame yuki.- Sin voltear a verlo.- Ya que todo este tiempo he creído en ti, creí que estaba haciendo esto por tu bien, pero tan solo jugaste, yo nunca te quise hacer daño por eso me iba, nunca sentiste todo el sufrimiento que yo sentía, y aun así juegas, conmigo, ahora con megumi.

- Perdóname tooru, sé que soy muy débil, y que no merezco que me oigas, pero todo esto lo hacía por tu bien, por favor tooru, yo también sufría, no sabes cuánto…

_**Quiero que estés junto a mí**_

_**Yo quiero estar en su lugar**_

_**Tienes que entender que no fue mi intención...**_

**- **Gracias yuki.- Volteándolo a ver, ahora sin contener todas esas lagrimas.- No puedo odiarte ya que te amo, y tal vez no pueda superar esto, pero… tan solo saber lo que sientes me hace feliz, puede que tal vez no podamos tener una relación, pero quiero que sepas que yo también te amo…

- Tooru, por favor perdóname.- Abrazándola con ternura, y tratando de borrar esos momentos dolorosos, tratando de empezar otra vez, poniendo fin a esa tristeza tan solo con un beso, un largo y pausado beso.

- No me dejes tooru, no me dejes nunca…

- Tan solo quería estar así yuki, a tu lado, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, de amarte mi mas ansiado deseo era estar en su lugar… ahora que te tengo no pienso dejarte ir, no dejare que me vuelvas a dejar.- Parando de llorar y dejando que la felicidad inundara sus vidas de nuevo….

**Fin.**

**Que les pareció, espero que les haya gustado, o que al menos se hayan divertido, se aceptan comentarios, críticas, o lo que gusten…**


End file.
